


Something Borrowed

by Yulicia



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Consummation of Marriage, M/M, Smut, this is so soft i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulicia/pseuds/Yulicia
Summary: This was by far the strangest request the Supreme Leader has ever made, and one that left both Hux and Ren scrambling to deal with their undisclosed feelings for one another.





	Something Borrowed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for this softkyluxkinks prompt:  
> Kylo and Hux are arranged to be married. They had both been secretly been in love with each other and are nervous that the other one does not return his feelings. When it comes to consummate the marriage they nervously ask each other for consent and what starts out as slow and tentative turns into passionate and loud lovemaking.
> 
> You know, for someone pretty sex repulsed I seem to be writing an awful lot of it. Hope you enjoy, especially you anon prompter - I hope this is even a fraction of what you imagined!

When Hux had originally been called to the Supreme Leader’s chamber he’d not thought anything of it. It was not an unusual occurrence. He strode into the audience chamber as he usually would, his boots thundering across the tile. He stopped to stand at the podium, where Kylo Ren already stood.

At his side Ren seemed to specifically not be acknowledging his presence; though that may have just been the Knight being himself. The Knight stood tall, as he always did, his mask present and cowl hood draped over his head. His breathing was even, though the sound was distorted by the ever present mask.

Snoke’s hologram was as it usually was – massive and imposing. Hux had not seen the Supreme Leader in person and wondered if the sheer size of his holographic self was to compensate for a much smaller physical being. The Supreme leader’s expression was, as always, neutral and impossible to read.

“It has been called to my attention,” the hologram of the Supreme Leader droned, “that human’s often partake in marital vows. Do you know anything of this?”

It took all of Hux’s willpower not to look outwardly confused, “I do.”

“I have been told that it is a significant joining union that strengthens relationships between organisations.”

Hux nodded slowly; the Supreme Leader wasn’t exactly wrong. He’d certainly call political marriages a benefit to an organisation. He was beginning to worry about where this conversation was going.

The hologram moved, the image leaning threateningly forward in its massive stone seat.   

“Kylo Ren and yourself are to partake in this union,” Snoke said, “It would be beneficial in joining both your First Order and the Knights of Ren.”

Hux’s eyes widened significantly. He didn’t have a chance to speak, however, as Ren at his side beat him to it.

“You want me to marry the General?!” Ren spluttered, looking about as confused as Hux felt.

Snoke nodded, “It would to beneficial to you both.”

“Supreme Leader, if I may---“ Hux started to protest.

The Supreme Leader’s gaze narrowed in on him, “You are to partake in the ritual tomorrow,” Snoke snapped, cutting off any discussion there could have been on the subject, “Following the ceremony you are to consummate the union.”

Hux was stunned into shocked silence. He looked to his side where Ren stood; the Knight seemed just as uncomfortable. His shoulders were tense, and he had made no more moves to speak. His hands were clenched tightly at his sides.

“Go, I have overseen to the preparations,” Snoke ordered, shooing the pair away with a wave of his hand, “You are to return to this chamber tomorrow for the ritual.”  Snokes hologram fizzled, the projection slowly fading away until all that was left was the large stone chair.   

There was an uncomfortable silence between the co-commanders as they exited the audience chamber. Hux could barely look at the Knight’s mask without feeling a slight sense of nausea. It reminded him of how out of his hands this all was. Ren quickly turned away, likely feeling the same, and stomped off deep into the bowels of the Finalizer.

As Hux walked the darkened corridors back to the bridge his mind wandered. He was to marry Kylo Ren. His heart pounded at the thought. Had he been too obvious in his attraction and the Supreme Leader was now punishing him for it? He was sure he’d been careful, making sure to exaggerate the animosity between the two. He wasn’t sure if the Supreme Leader could read his thoughts; it hadn’t seemed like he’d done so in the past. However, just the thought that he may have unnerved Hux. His mask was purely external, and he shuddered at the thought of the Supreme Leader knowing how deeply his attraction for his apprentice ran. It some ways, deep down, Hux admitted being wed to the Knight would not be a terrible thing, the attraction was certainly there on his part. It was the lack of reciprocation that he ultimately feared.  He wondered dimly if he could not do as the Supreme Leader ordered. The thought was unimaginable, however, and was quickly pushed aside.

His mind wandered to Ren; something that was not all uncommon these days. How did the Knight feel about their arranged marriage? He’d not shown much in the chamber; just  hints of discomfort. His mask had hidden the expression face Hux knew lay beyond it, and the cold metal of Ren’s helmet prevented him from reading anything of the Knight’s feelings on the situation. Surely Ren must be disgusted; being forced to wed someone he felt nothing for.

Hux’s bridge shift seemed to drag on. He could think of nothing but the wedding tomorrow. _His_ wedding. He wasn’t sure if his staff knew, and was afraid to ask in case they didn’t. He’d rather keep this information to himself.

He found that sleep was forbidden to him that night - his nerves were too high strung to find solace in rest. He drifted in and out of a light daze, the night seeming to drag on forever. He was eternally thankful when his alarm finally screamed at him to start the day.

He’d dressed in a daze, not knowing if he’s usual routine would be adequate for the day’s event. The Supreme Leader had been unbelievably vague about the proceedings and Hux just had to assume that his standard uniform would be fitting attire for the occasion.

Admirably, he’d not let the nervousness coursing through his veins affect the confidence in his stride as he made his way to the chamber. He’d kept his chin up the whole way, and he very much doubted any of his passing subordinates would know just by looking at his that he was shaking in his boots.

When he arrived at the chamber there was a man present he’d never seen before. He was standing at the podium in heavy white robes, a book hanging lazily at his size. He looked very plain; the only piece of jewellery on his person a necklace with a strange symbol Hux didn’t recognise on it. The Supreme Leader’s hologram was strangely absent.

“General, you have arrived,” the strange man spoke, “Stand here,” he said, motioning to the space in front of him. Hux obeyed, still not quite willing to believe this was real yet.

It suddenly _became_ real with the entrance of Ren. He too, was dressed in his usual attire, the robes flowing at his feet as he walked. The strange man instructed Ren to stand across from Hux, which he did without question.

Ren’s mask was removed, as was his hood, allowing for Hux to see his face. Ren’s face had always fascinated him; it was far too soft for the Knight’s ruthless persona. His eyes were too sweet, too open, his skin unscarred and smooth and his lips were too lovely for someone who should be so grotesque as to need the ridiculous mask he always wore. Hux found it hard to look Ren now, not wanting to draw himself in too much to the moment. Hux swore to himself the night before that he’d be as unattached to the ceremony as he could for the sake of his own sanity.

The strange man grabbed roughly at Hux left hand. He sneered, trying to rip his hand out of his grasp. The stranger was grip, however, was strong and unwavering. He grabbed Ren’s left hand too, and drew them together. Hux fought back a gasp as their hands were linked. The Knight’s hands were rough, and much larger than his, but Ren’s grip was uncharacteristically gentle.

The stranger began to wrap a red ribbon around the two. He wrapped the ribbon around their linked hands, swirling the silky material around their skin. He let the two ends of the ribbon fall, allowing the material to hang from their hands.

He opened the book he was holding and began to read, though his eyes never seemed to read the text.

“You are to be joined in divine matrimony. General, if you would please repeat after me,” he said, turning to look at Hux, “I, General Armitage Hux of the First Order,”

“I, General Armitage Hux of the First Order,” Hux said, specifically looking at the stranger and not at Ren.

“Take Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren as my spouse…”

Hux swallowed thickly, “Take Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren as my spouse…”

“To cherish and to keep until death do us part.”

“…To cherish and to keep until death do us part,” Hux finished, his voice thankfully level.

The stranger turned now to Ren, who was looking at Hux with determination. Ren glanced to the stranger, nodding.

“I, Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, take General Armitage Hux of the First Order as my spouse,” The stranger spoke.

“I, Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, take General Armitage Hux of the First Order as my spouse,” Ren repeated, staring into Hux’s eyes. Hux held the eye contact. Ren’s voice was soft, and if Hux was not careful he was sure he could slip into the idea that Ren truly meant the words he was saying.

“To cherish and keep until death do us part.”

“To cherish and to keep until death do us part,” Ren finished, an intensity in his voice.  There was something in Ren’s eyes, a longing Hux had never noticed in him before.

“I now pronounce you Husband and Husband, may your union be long and plentiful,” The stranger said, closing his book with a sudden snap, the noise causing the two to break eye contact.

“Now, if you’ll follow me,” the strange said, slipping past them, “The marriage must be consummated.”

If Hux’s pulse wasn’t already racing, he was sure would have been now. He knew exactly what was coming next.

The stranger led them to a room just outside of the audience chamber that Hux wasn’t even aware existed. He noted that as an oversight, being sure to remember to do a thorough check of the ship at a later time when his attention wasn’t quite so consumed with something else. The stranger motioned for the two to step into the room and when they did, he silently closed the door behind him.

The room itself was mostly bare, save for a modestly sized bed with standard issue bedding and a simple nightstand beside it. There were no windows in the room, and the lights were dimmed for forty percent. Hux wandered over to the nightstand, opening its only drawer. Inside was a bottle of standard issue lubricant and a packet of condoms. It became very obvious what this room was designed for.

Hux glanced at Ren, whose eyes were wandering around the room, his mouth slightly open. Ren’s eyes eventually found their way back to Hux, his gaze jittery, breaking away every second or so.

Hux sighed, “Well, we’d best get this over with.”

Ren nodded, swallowing deeply.

“Are you okay with this?” Ren asked. His brows were furrowed and his mouth downturned.

Hux thought about it for a moment. He’d wanted to do this for a long time, but he’d never thought he’d be able to. He’d been fantasising for months, relatively content thus far with the version of Ren in his mind and his hand. He dimly wondered if Ren had felt the same. He almost laughed at the ridiculous thought.

“Are you?” Hux countered.

There was a pause.

“Hux, I have to confess something,” Ren said, wringing his hands. Hux felt his brows furrow.

“What?”

“I.” Ren started, before pausing. He refused to look Hux in the eye, “For years, I’ve thought about this.”

Ren glanced up at Hux, seeming to be gauging his reaction. Hux kept his expression as neutral as he could, fighting against the instinct to _hope._

“I’ve wanted you since the day I met you,” Ren continued, “But I never thought I could have you. I don’t want to do this unless you feel the same.”

Hux was stunned. Ren… felt the same? He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Surely Ren must be playing some cruel joke on him. That’d be just like him.

“You… you’ve… what?” Hux said eloquently.

Ren sighed, gulping in air, “I’m in love with you,” he said in a rush, his cheeks bright red.

“Oh.”

“Oh?” Ren repeated, his voice tainted with the beginnings of anger.

“I’m in love with you too,” Hux said, looking at his feet. He took a cursory look up at Ren, finding the Knight absolutely glowing when he did, “and I want to do this.”

“How,” Ren started, “How do you wish to proceed?”

Silently, Hux took off his greatcoat, letting the heavy garment fall at his feet. In response, Ren removed his cowl, letting it too fall onto the bedroom’s floor. Hux divested himself of his jacket next, as Ren took of his robe. They continued too mirror each other, slowly removing one garment at a time, until they both stood naked in the chill of the room. Hux’s eyes swept across the Knight’s body. Ren was absolutely gorgeous, perfectly muscled. There were a few scars across his torso, alongside dark beauty marks similar to those on his face.   

Ren stepped forward, moving closer to Hux. He moved slowly, stepping close enough that Hux could feel his breath on his skin.

“Can I kiss you?” Ren asked, looking not at Hux but behind him. His voice shook, as if he was nervous.

Hux nodded, letting his eyes slip closed. Ren’s nose bumped against his tentatively. Ren’s kiss was gentle, so gentle that Hux was unsure he’d done it at all or if he’d instead imagined the touch. The glimpse he’d had of Ren’s lips was intoxicating. Hux reached up to take Ren’s face in his hands, pulling him back into a kiss, this one firmer. Ren gasped, his hands seeking purchase on Hux’s waist. His grip was clumsy but steadfast.  Ren’s tongue flicked at Hux’s lips and Hux’s hands migrated to Ren’s hair, his fingers gripping at the soft, dark locks. He could feel his cock stirring.

Hux was the one to pull back first, gasping for air. Ren’s cheeks were flushed, and from the heat he could feel on his face he suspected his were too. Ren looked at him with a hunger, as if he were something delicious.

Hux wandered over the bed, letting himself fall back onto the coarse bedding. His movements were strict and precise. Ren followed, climbing onto the bed with him and kneeling at the foot of it, his movements more severe. Hux let his legs fall open, and Ren responded in situating himself comfortably between. It felt as though no one else belonged there but the Knight. Ren eyes flicked downwards.

“Can I touch you?” he asked, his tongue flicking to wet his lips.

“Kriff, yes,” Hux breathed, “You don’t have to ask.”

Ren shifted so that he was leaning over Hux, their faces inches from each other. Hux felt Ren’s impossibly large hand engulf him and he gasped at the sensation. Ren thumbed over the tip, enticing a wanton moan from Hux. Ren’s hand stroked up and down, the rhythm slow and steady. Hux moaned breathily at the sensation. Hux squirmed at the sensation, arching into the touch. Ren dipped down to reclaim Hux’s lips, their kiss messy and uncoordinated.

“Ren,” Hux breathed, “I want you inside me.”

“Are you sure?” Ren asked.

“Yes, I’m kriffing sure,” Hux snapped, “Look in the nightstand drawer.”

Leaning over, Ren did as he said. He opened the nightstand drawer roughly, the lubricant bottle clattering against the side of the drawer. Ren barked a laugh.

“How thoughtful of the Supreme Leader,” Ren chuckled, taking the lubricant bottle from the drawer.

Hux sneered, “Can you not mention him right now?”

Ren coughed, “Of course.”

Hux heard the tell-tale pop of the bottle’s cap. He watched Ren pour a generous amount onto his index finger before throwing the bottle aside onto the bed with a light thump. Ren settled himself once again between Hux’s open legs, hovering over him.

Hux gasped at Ren’s finger circling his entrance, the lubricant on his fingers still icy cold. The finger made an uncomfortable squelching sound as it entered him, the sensation not yet very pleasant. Hux, however, was a patient man. After a moment of searching, Ren brushed against the bundle of nerves inside him, causing Hux to cry out in a moan.

“Kriff,” Hux swore.

“Such a mouth,” Ren smirked, “I didn’t know you had it in you to be vulgar.”

Hux shot him a look, too which Ren responded in a sly wink. He moved his finger once again, drawing another abrupt cry from him. Ren quickly added two fingers, gently opening him up. Ren took his time in preparing Hux and by the end he was a gasping, writhing mess.

“Hurry up,” Hux snapped.

Ren removed his fingers and Hux shuddered at the sensation. There was a crinkle as Ren took a condom from the packet and opened it with his teeth. He put it on, pouring extra lubricant onto his hand. Ren stroked his hand along his hardened cock, spreading the lube from his hand along it. Ren’s eyes fluttered at the sensation. The scene sent a thrill up Hux’s spine. The anticipation was maddening.

Ren carefully lined himself up and pushed in slowly. They both panted in union as Ren situated himself inside of Hux, burying himself to the hilt. Ren took a moment to let Hux accommodate the foreign feeling before pulling slowly out.  The movement drew a pleasured moan from them both.

Ren was careful in his thrusts, moving slowly and cautiously. He seemed to be holding something back.

“Faster,” Hux rasped, his hands cloying for purchase on the standard issue black bedsheets.

At Hux’s request, Ren’s thrusts quickly grew faster and their cries grew infinitely louder. The room was quiet save for the sound of skin upon skin and their mutual sounds of pleasure.

“Hux,” Ren panted, “I’m close.”

“So am I,” Hux replied through a moan.  

Ren’s thrusts grew sporadic and frantic. It was not long until he cried out, doubling over with the pleasure of his orgasm. He panted, catching his breath, before reaching down to stroke Hux to completion. Hux came with a shout, splattering his seed over both himself and Ren’s hand. Ren wiped him hand off on the bedsheet. Barbarian.

They fell back, lying beside one another, catching their breath. Hux turned onto his side, facing Ren. Ren turned to look at him in response. There was an uncontained smile on his face.

“So,” Hux began, “We’re married.”

“We are,” Ren hummed.

“And you’re okay with that?” Hux asked, “You’re okay with being mine ‘until death do us part’?”

Ren’s eyes crinkled as his smile grew wider. He brought his hand to Hux’s forehead, brushing back a stray hair that had come free, “As long as you’re okay with being mine.”

Hux let himself smile, “Nothing would make me happier.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm stardestroyervigilance on tumblr!


End file.
